The present invention relates generally to semiconductor lasers and, more particularly, to schemes for correcting laser power variations by applying corrected control signals to the gain section of a semiconductor laser. The correction schemes of the present invention may be combined with other schemes for correcting or minimizing laser power variations or for optimizing lasing wavelength including, for example, DBR and gain control schemes, where the wavelength selective section and/or the gain section of a DBR laser is controlled for optimal IR to green conversion in a frequency doubled laser source. By way of illustration, not limitation, examples of such schemes are disclosed in commonly owned pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/549,856, 11/900,761, 11/894,846, and 12/080,852, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. The present invention also relates to laser controllers and laser projection systems programmed according to the present invention.